


Between the Two of Us

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Kyungsoo sitting on Chanyeol's lap at the concert got to me, Lazy ass attempt at dirty talk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Swearing, and cuddles, and fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	And I’d rather spend the whole night having fun with you, - he says and bites on his earlobe. His eyes are dark and wild, but he’s calm as ever. He’s caressing the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s neck with his fingertips, bringing their lips closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Chansoo for being so darn adorable at the concerts - i had to write this.  
> As usuall - lame ass porn and cuddles. Cause everybody love cuddles.

  
His eyes are closed and he fights the sudden fatigue and desire to fall asleep, before he hears someone approach him. When he opens his eyes he sees Kyungsoo, sitting down on his lap in a more relaxed way than earlier today at the concert, one hand swung over his shoulders as he mouths a quiet ‘Hi’. He smiles at him coyly, and Chanyeol smiles back. There is probably Junmyeon making worried faces across from them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, when he has a warm, drunk Kyungsoo sitting in his lap, face inches away from his. He wraps his own hands around him, fingertips running along the thin material of his shirt, feeling the muscles underneath.

\- It’s loud in here, - Kyungsoo says, and winces at yet another high note drunk bandmates yell to the microphone. – And they look like they’re about to have fun all night long.

Chanyeol nods and his nose brushes by Kyungsoo’s. Their lips are so close, they’d probably touch if one of them talks, but neither want to test that out just yet. They sit like that for some time, Kyungsoo scooting closer to Chanyeol to whisper to his ear.  
  
\- And I’d rather spend the whole night having fun with you, - he says and bites on his earlobe. His eyes are dark and wild, but he’s calm as ever. He’s caressing the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s neck with his fingertips, bringing their lips closer.

Chanyeol kisses him right then, open mouthed and dirty, too drunk to mind other people in the room. He roams his hands across Kyungsoo’s back, up and down and winces when Kyungsoo bites down his lip, hard.

– I’ll tell Junmyeon we’re leaving, - he says before he stands up from Chanyeol’s lap and crosses the room to speak with the man.

They find themselves in the premises of their room some time later, almost in identical position, only this time Kyungsoo is straddling his hips, making out with him. They kiss and grind lightly against each other, giggling in the short breaks they take for air. Chanyeol grabs a handful of Kyungsoo’s ass, squeezing it tight before smacking it so hard Kyungsoo yelps. Chanyeol grins, he knows he’d never get away with this if Kyungsoo wasn’t as drunk as he is, and, to his luck, Kyungsoo didn’t mind.

\- Take off your shirt, - Kyungsoo says, distancing himself from Chanyeol. He waits patiently as Chanyeol unbuttons it, a cocky grin on his face.

At first Chanyeol started working out to fulfill a promise to his fans. He couldn’t be bothered to spend so much time at the gym at the daily occasions, if it wasn’t for some special reason. But when he noticed, how much Kyungsoo admired his new form, that added an extra boost to his training, and extra motivation to pass on junk food at 3 am.

He was feeling extra smug right now when Kyungsoo was running his hands up and down his toned torso, getting him out of the shirt completely, grasping at his muscled arms. Kyungsoo leaned in to take one of Chanyeol’s nipples in his mouth, and Chanyeol gasped at the sensation, alcohol always making him way more sensitive.  
Kyungsoo was leaving a wet path of kisses and bites down Chanyeol’s body until he got all the way down to the bulge in his pants. He was mouthing on Chanyeol’s clothed cock, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend, who, even though his glassy eyes betrayed him, looked as smug and turned on as he wanted him to.

\- I’m gonna suck your cock, - Kyungsoo said while taking Chanyeol’s pants and underwear in one go. – I fucking love your cock, do you know that, Chanyeol-ah?

He gave it a few strokes, nuzzling at his balls and inhaling the heady scent of Chanyeol’s arousal that was making him crazy. Kyungsoo loved getting off on just how much he can shatter Chanyeol’s composure, just how much he can mess him up, just how undone could he make his boyfriend without doing much. Now it was a challenge, with the way Chanyeol got more comfortable, throwing one hand behind his head and looking all kinds of ‘Go ahead’, so Kyungsoo was going to put on a show for him.  
  
He's licking the whole length up to the bulbous head, mouthing on it and playing with the slit before taking it all in one go, relaxing his throat around it and taking a moment to breathe. He can feel Chanyeol’s hand entwining in his hair, not pulling in any discomforting way, just holding him there until he starts to move. He’s looking at Chanyeol all the way while blowing him, breathing through his nose and letting Chanyeol’s cock thrust deeper in his mouth, moaning when he feels the whole length inside, just as Chanyeol likes it. He’s catching all the slightest gasps and tiny noises Chanyeol is making, looking up at him too see him eyes closed and head thrown back as he fucks Kyungsoo’s throat.

Kyungsoo takes great proud in having no apparent gag reflex, that allows him to take Chanyeol just the way he likes it, fucking into his throat until Kyungsoo gags. He lets the length out of his mouth, a trace of saliva on his lips and before he knows it Chanyeol is pulling him upwards to join their lips.  
\- As much as I’d love to come all over your pretty face, - he says when they break for air. – I really want to ride you.

\- Can’t say no to that, - Kyungsoo says across his lips before coaxing them in another dirty kiss, moaning at the pleasure of Chanyeol’s cock sliding against his thigh.

Chanyeol rearranges them so that it’s Kyungsoo who’s lying on his back and straddles his thighs, bottle of lube already in his hands. He’s arranging himself in the position where Kyungsoo will get the best view, spreading his legs wide before reaching out to circle a lubed finger around his hole. He’s sensitive, always was, and riled up from Kyungsoo blowing him, but he likes to take this slow, drawing this out as much as he can. Kyungsoo’s hands are on his thighs, running up and down and squeezing firmly as he watches Chanyeol stretch himself.  
  
He’s a beautiful sight like this. Toned muscles that he spent long time building, make his body even more impressive than before, Kyungsoo can see every muscle on his hand tense as he reaches out to play with his ass. But at the same time there is the familiar vulnerability of Chanyeol that was always there, Chanyeol getting lost in the wave of pleasure, holding on to Kyungsoo as if he’s the only thing that matters right now. Putting on a pretty show for Kyungsoo to enjoy – his boyfriend getting himself ready for Kyungsoo’s cock, pounding his fingers deep inside himself while watching Kyungsoo with hooded eyes and whispering his name like a prayer, asking for him nicely to fuck him.  
Kyungsoo’s hand finds its way to his boyfriend’s ass, teasing his finger in alongside Chanyeol’s own and Chanyeol lets out a low guttural moan at being stretched like this. Kyungsoo doesn’t add much lube, making the stretch sting and it sends shivers down Chanyeol’s spine at the sensation of it being so raw, so intense, the sensation of being so close to coming like that, untouched, but forbidding himself to do so until Kyungsoo is sheeted deep inside him.  
  
\- Fuck, Kyungsoo, I need you right now, I don’t know for how long I can hold on, - Chanyeol’s voice is shaky and his movements hasty, looking for the bottle with lube and smearing a generous amount all over Kyungsoo’s cock. – Fuck, I want you to fuck me like that, I want to ride you raw, I want you to come inside me.

He’s guiding Kyungsoo’s cock inside of him and both of them forget how to breathe the moment he enters him. Kyungsoo is leaving soothing circles on Chanyeol’s thighs, while the latter clings to Kyungsoo’s shoulders for support.  
  
He starts to move, slowly at first, running his hands all over Kyungsoo’s chest before picking up the pace. Chanyeol isn’t graceful by nature, no matter how many hours of dancing he went through, it never gave him the smoothness of movements or a better control of his long limbs, but for where he lacked in that he compensated with enthusiasm. It’s always enticing to Kyungsoo, how much Chanyeol is letting go of himself when they fuck, forgetting everything else in the world except the chase for pleasure for them both. And he looks gorgeous like that, all big muscles and fast movements, something that resembles a rhythm only it’s too frantic, blown out pupils and his moans, deep, guttural, the way he whispers Kyungsoo’s name lake a prayer, pleads for more. And Kyungsoo is always willing to give him more.

Whatever Chanyeol asks – he shall receive.

\- Fuck, Kyungsoo, I… - he’s riding him fast and feverish, fingers leaving red marks all over his chest. – I can’t anymore… please, Kyungsoo.  
He can see that Chanyeol is very close, the sight of him on the edge of ecstasy but hanging on to the tiniest string of self-control because he wants Kyungsoo to finish with him, calls his name out like a mad man, and Kyungsoo starts bucking his hips stronger, faster, rougher, intoxicated with how tight Chanyeol feels around him, with his tight the stretch is, not enough lube and prep, clearly, but neither of them could give a damn right now.  
  
He circles his hand around Chanyeol’s dick, red and throbbing and Chanyeol whimpers when Kyungsoo presses his thumb to the slit and starts jerking him off, whispering encouragements for him, saying how good he is and how he wants to come inside of him and make him feel this for days.  
  
Chanyeol comes with a loud moan, spilling all over their chests and the sight of it, with the way he clenched around Kyungsoo, is enough for him to come as well. Chanyeol falls down on Kyungsoo’s chest, breathing heavily and searching for his lips. Kyungsoo takes his face in his hands and leaves kisses all over it, his eyelids, his nose, his lips, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.  
  
Chanyeol smiles weakly at him and he kisses his lips once more.  
  
\- I love you, - he whispers, looking in his eyes for a moment longer. – I love you so much Chanyeol.

\- I love you too, - he says, quietly, too blissed out and already half asleep to make out anything more coherent.  
Kyungsoo pulls out of him, soothing him when Chanyeol winces, and arranges him in bed before getting up and going to the bathroom. He cleans both of them up and dives back into the inviting hands of his lover.

\- I wasn’t kidding today, - Chanyeol says against his shoulder. – You do smile a lot more recently. Are you happy, Kyungsoo?  
Kyungsoo looks at him, eyes barely opened, body snuggled around Kyungsoo’s smaller frame and he knows, he doesn’t need to ask himself that question. This is all he’ll ever want – to be with Chanyeol like this.  
  
\- I am. Because of you. Now sleep, Chanyeol, - he kisses his temple and Chanyeo smiles lightly, closing his eyes completely and falling asleep moments later.  
  
In the morning they take advantage of an empty bathroom and fuck in the shower, Kyungsoo’s legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s torso, cold shower wall contrasting with the heat of their skin. They spend the whole day in bed, doing nothing. In the evening Chanyeol falls asleep on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he reads through his movie script and Kyungsoo watches him sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the way his lashes flutter when he dreams of something bad. Kyungsoo smiles at him at him fondly and brushes the hair out of his face.  
  
This is what happiness is like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually bigger than 2k, wow! (At least in my Word it was bigger than 2k) But it's still porn.  
> Even though they don't use condoms in this fic pls remember - safety first!  
> Also thank you for leaving kind comments at the series, i'm glad that some of you like it)  
> Please let me know what you think about this work, it means a lot for me)  
> I'm currently working on something bigger, an AU specifically, hopefully i'll get to show it to you someday)  
> If somebody by any chance want to follow me on tumblr - go ahead http://virvaketonen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> _
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously though, Kyungsoo sitting on Chanyeol's lap kept me awake for days....


End file.
